The present invention relates generally to handles for mattresses, box springs and like bedding structures and, more particularly, to such bedding handles formed of a textile fabric or other textile webbing.
Mattresses, box springs and similar bedding structures are typically equipped with one or more handles along the sides thereof to facilitate lifting, carrying and maneuvering of these bedding structures. Conventionally, such handles may be of several differing constructions. Many mattresses and box springs are formed with grommets in the side walls of the bedding structure through which a loop of a cord of circular cross-section extends and is secured internally to the framework of the bedding to form an exteriorly exposed handle. In other mattresses, box springs and like bedding structures, a handle may be fashioned of the same ticking fabric as is used to cover the bedding structure itself. However, since such ticking fabrics typically are relatively pliable to promote the comfort of the bedding, it is commonplace to enhance the strength of the fabric handles by incorporating additional webbing, padding or filler material to enhance the substance and rigidity of the handle.
While handles of the above-described type have been in common widespread use for many years, these handles suffer several disadvantages. Most significantly, the known handles, whether of a cord-like construction or of a stiffened fabric construction, are uncomfortable and even painful to a user""s hands due to the shape and stiffness of such handles, but especially in view of the ever increasing size and weight of mattresses, box springs and other bedding. Further, conventional handles can be costly and time-consuming to manufacture, particularly handles which must be assembled and sewn together utilizing a ticking fabric in conjunction with supplementary stiffening webbing, padding or filler material.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved handle construction for use in mattresses, box springs and like bedding, which overcomes the disadvantages of conventional handles described above. A more particular object of the present invention is to provide such an improved handle construction which will be more comfortable and functional than conventional handles when in use and is more economical to manufacture.
Briefly summarized, the present invention basically provides a bedding handle comprising an elongate textile web having a relatively stiffer main body extending lengthwise of the web and relatively softer cushioning edges extending lengthwise of the web along opposite sides of the main body. In a preferred embodiment, the main body comprises two face-abutting layers of the textile web and the cushioning edges connect the two layers at each opposite side of the main body.
The textile web may be of essentially any textile fabric construction, but most preferably is of a crochet-type warp-knitted fabric comprising a set of warp yarns extending lengthwise through each layer of the main body and multiple fillings extending traversely of the warp yarns and inter-knitted therewith, whereby the main body comprises the interknitted warp yarns and the fillings, while the cushioning edges comprise only fillings, preferably in the form of floats extending across the cushioning edges. Preferably, the textile fabric comprises at least four fillings, including two base fillings which extend traversely through each layer of the main body and across the cushioning edges, and at least two pattern fillings traversing only one layer of the main body in a pre-determined pattern. The base fillings preferably traverse in opposing mirror-image relation to one another and the pattern fillings likewise traverse in opposing mirror image relation to one another, preferably forming a diamond-like pattern.